En la mira
by FiraLili
Summary: La vida de una niña que ve morir a su padre a los 8 años no es sencilla, no cuando él la toma en brazos le dice: Te amo, princesa, no salgas; antes de esconderla tras unos barriles del muelle, correr unos metros para enfrentarse al hombre que los perseguía y entonces ocurre, dos disparos y todo acaba, al igual que dos vidas.


**Disclaimer: InuYasha ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

 **Advertencias: AU. Posibles faltas de ortografía que no haya visto. Muerte de personajes.**

 **En la mira**

 _ **Pesadillas**_

La vida de una niña que ve morir a su padre a los 8 años no es sencilla, no cuando él la toma en brazos le dice: _Te amo, princesa, no salgas;_ antes de esconderla tras unos barriles del muelle, correr unos metros para enfrentarse al hombre que los perseguía y entonces ocurre, dos disparos y todo acaba, al igual que dos vidas.

Aún podía ver entre los espacios de los barriles a su padre cayendo hacia atrás, mientras oía el crudo chapoteo de un cuerpo perdiéndose en el mar oscuro y turbio; 10 años después aún había veces en que despertaba sudando en la madrugada con el sonido de la detonación y el chapoteo resonando en su mente, una y otra vez, como ahora, que estaba tratando de recuperar el aliento saliendo de la cama y sentándose en el borde, sus pies contra el helado suelo la trajeron de vuelta y a pesar del helado clima que era ocasionado por la entrada del invierno su cuerpo se sentía acalorado y sudaba.

—Por Dios —murmuró ocultando su rostro entre sus manos antes de inhalar profundamente y levantarse, necesitaba algo caliente.

Abrió la puerta antes de mirar el largo corredor antes de posar sus ojos en la última puerta donde su madre estaba durmiendo, y del otro lado la habitación de su hermano menor que ya era todo un hombrecito de 15 años, cerró tras de sí antes de bajar las escaleras teniendo cuidado de no hacer ruido al pasar por la puerta de Kin -pues tenía un torneo de jūdō temprano- y saltar el penúltimo escalón que rechinaba al pisarlo.

Se fue directamente a la cocina donde encendió la luz que la cegó unos segundos antes de que la estancia se pudiera clara, con cansancio rastró sus pies hacia la alacena rogando que aún hubiera chocolate para hacerse una rica bebida caliente, suspiró aliviada al encontrar así que lo más silenciosamente posible se dispuso a prepararlo, pero se sobresaltó al encontrar a su hermano apoyado en la isleta, sus ojos celestes le miraron con intensidad.

—¿Otro mal sueño? —más que una pregunta parecía una afirmación.

—¿Tanto se nota? —preguntó suspirando siguiendo su camino para preparar ese chocolate caliente.

—Un poco sí, pero te oí gritar y sé que siempre de un mal sueño mamá te hacía una bebida caliente y sé que sigues ese mismo patrón —respondió sentándose en una de las sillas altas, ellos siendo una familia de tres preferían usar la isleta para comer que usar el comedor, el cual sólo se utilizaba cuando hacían cenas familiares para reunir a todos.

—Entonces, ¿soy predecible?

—Con algunas cosas sí, pero a veces me sorprendes, como cuando le diste ese puñetazo a Keira, aún oigo como su nariz se rompe, nadie esperaba que lanzaras ese golpe —rememoró con una sonrisa la hazaña de su hermana contra esa abusiva que hizo llorar a una chica por usar anteojos y frenos.

Sayumi le lanzó encima de su hombro mientras preparaba el chocolate.

—Se lo merecía por andar acosando a Sakura, me hubiera gustado tirarle, aunque sea, uno de sus dientes, hubiera sido poético, pero el profesor llegó casi de inmediato —bufó haciendo que uno de los mechones de su cabello azabache con puntas plateadas se alzara levemente—, nunca están cerca cuando esa loca agredía a Sakura, pero bien que aparecen cuando es trata de esa bruja.

Kin rodó los ojos, pero rió por lo bajo, se levantó para ir por dos tazas; Sayumi siguió sus movimientos.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que te daré de mi chocolate?

—Que me levantaste a las 2 de la mañana y ese chocolate huele delicioso como para sólo quedarme aquí y ver que te lo tomes. ¿O serías tan cruel?

Sayumi rodó los ojos antes de sonreír y servir la bebida en las dos tazas y deslizar la que decía "La princesa de la casa" hacia él, que bufó con humor sin rechazarla y dejar que ella tomara la que decía "El hombre de la casa".

—Puedo ser cruel, pero lo pasaré hoy ya que estás vestido —le dio un sorbo a la bebida gimiendo de placer por el sabor.

—¡Oh! Envidiosa, sólo porque yo si puedo andar sin camisa.

—¿Qué clase de japonés eres tú?

—Uno exhibicionista.

—Puedo denunciarte por alterar el orden de esta casa.

—Tus amigas se entristecerían —le guiñó antes de esquivar el golpe de su hermana.

—Aléjate de mis amigas —advirtió en juego, sabía que su hermano no estaba interesado en nadie que no fueran sus torneos de jūdō e intentar clasificar a las olimpiadas una vez tuviera la edad suficiente y el peso necesario.

—Haré todo lo posible —prometió siguiéndole la broma antes de suspirar y mirarla con atención, cuando era un niño no entendía esas pesadillas ni las horas largas que su madre pasaba con ella, no hasta mucho después y cuando lo supo no pudo hacer más que estar ahí, detrás de las puertas escuchándola aferrarse a Kagome hasta que poco a poco ella fue abriéndose a él y entonces, pudo entrar y estar junto a ella como ahora, aunque claro, el llanto ya no era parte de la escena, pero necesitaba saber que estaba bien—. ¿Quieres hablar?

Sayumi le miró sobre el borde de la taza antes de bajarla y suspirar.

—No es agradable, Kin, nunca lo es.

Él extendió su mano para apretar suavemente la femenina y a pesar de los años de diferencia entre ellos, la mano de él era más grande que la de ella.

—Lo sé, por eso estoy aquí.

Ella le sonrió.

—Gracias —musitó—, pero hablar de la muerte de nuestro padre nunca va a ser agradable, ¿sabes? No cuando las imágenes siguen regresando una y otra vez, más en estás fechas. Si algún día enloquezco y acabó en la cárcel-

—Iré a pagar tu fianza —interrumpió él riendo.

—Y yo conduciré —Ambos miraron la entrada de la cocina donde se encontraba su madre envuelta en una bata azul—. ¿Una reunión sin mí? ¿Qué clase de hijos dejan a su madre sin chocolate?

Kin rió mientras se levantaba para apartar una silla a su madre y Sayumi iba por otra taza para servirle la bebida, Kagome agradeció las atenciones.

—Jamás te dejaríamos sin chocolate, por lo menos yo, no confíes en Yumi —picó con diversión—, ella se comería tus dedos si estuvieran cubiertos de chocolate.

—Lo mismo va para ti y tus amados macarrones; y hasta ahora no puedo entender tu gusto por ellos, son asquerosamente dulces —replicó arrugando la nariz.

—Y tu chocolate es lo más salado y sano del mundo, ¿verdad?

Kagome miraba la discusión con una sonrisa en sus labios, ese frío diciembre de hace 10 años su salida a ver los fuegos artificiales cerca del puerto -donde se ven asombrosos por el reflejo de estos en el agua- se iba a cancelar porque Kin cayó enfermo, pero ella convenció a su esposo de que llevará a Sayumi porque había estado esperando el evento por semanas y… esa fue la última vez que lo vio, aún podía ver la escena claramente, una pequeña Sayumi portando un lindo kimono azul oscuro con cientos de flores de sakuras bordadas y un bonito peinado saltando alrededor de su esposo que se estaba terminado de poner el calzado en la entrada; le vio cogerla en brazos antes de girarse y que ella fuera a despedirlo, un beso y un _Volveremos en unas horas_ que nunca cumplió, sólo una llamada y el llanto de Sayumi como fondo.

 _Su esposo ha fallecido_.

Las horas que siguieron a esa llamada de la policía fueron confusas, lo único que tenía claro era que Sayumi lloraba contra su pecho a lagrima viva, aferrándose con miedo y desesperación, y pensó que nunca podría recuperar a su hija, que su pequeña sonriente jamás saldría de ese episodio, pero lo logró, con ayuda y mucha paciencia pudo traerla de regreso; esa era la razón por esas riñas juguetonas entre sus hijos le daba tanta calma.

—¿No es muy temprano para estar discutiendo? —les interrumpió—. ¿No tienes un torneo que ganar mañana, cariño?

Kin abrió la boca antes de cerrarla, Sayumi rió.

—Bien, creo que es hora de ir a dormir —murmuró la adolescente tomando las tazas sucias—, yo lavo, vayan a dormir o juro que no te apoyaré mañana.

Su hermano rodó los ojos antes de ir y revolver la cabellera de su hermana, pues Kin ya le había pasado de altura y le encantaba molestarla con eso.

—Adiós, enana.

—¡Te lanzaré este trapo mojado si no dejas de decirme así, monstruo!

—¡Sigue soñando, enana!

—¡Mamá!

Kagome rió mientras le daba una palmada en la cabeza de su hijo y le da un beso en la mejilla a Sayumi.

—Ve a dormir, Kin —ordenó la morena—, y no tardes mucho, Sayumi, necesitas descansar.

—Terminó rápido y subo a dormir.

—Bien, buenas madrugadas, cielo.

Kin subió a su habitación, no sin antes darle una última mirada a su hermana para asegurarse que estaba bien, Kagome le siguió poco después, dejando a la adolescente sola y únicamente siendo acompañada por el sonido del agua y entonces Sayumi se estremeció, sintió algo frío recorrer sus venas mientras trataba de cerrar la llave, fue como un déjà vu, de nuevo volvió a estar rodeada de personas que charlaban, comían o simplemente miraban hacia arriba esperando que los fuegos artificiales comenzaran y es al mirar a la derecha cuando vio algo brillar saliendo del bolsillo de su padre antes de que él la cubriera con su cuerpo y salieran corriendo.

Sí.

Ahí estaba.

La sensación de malestar de que algo malo estaba por suceder.

Miró a su alrededor, buscando el peligro, pero sólo veían una cocina limpia y silenciosa.

—Me estoy volviendo loca —murmuró aferrándose al borde de la superficie mientras bajaba la cabeza buscando serenarse, repitiéndose una y otra vez que todo estaba bien, que nadie la buscaba, que nadie le haría daño; deseando poder olvidar, dejar todo atrás.

Sin saber que afuera, resguardándose en la seguridad de la noche un hombre se subía a un automóvil mientras tecleaba rápidamente un mensaje que decía:

 _Localizados y confirmados._

Pero a veces, el pasado nos alcanza.

 **¡Chan, chan, chaaaan! ¡Volví y me van a matar! Pero esto es culpa de una canción que no deja de resonar una y otra vez en mi cabeza y tenía que escribir sobre ella, aunque no es 100% fiel a lo que la letra quería dar a entender, pero me inspiró para seguir una línea diferente, pero basado en la muerte de un padre frente a su hija, así que este es el resultado.**

 **FiraLili**

 **24/02/18**


End file.
